


[ggAD]什麼鬼詛咒？！

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 鄧家沒爹，跟安弟一樣，還有靜香（X）





	[ggAD]什麼鬼詛咒？！

**Author's Note:**

> 鄧家沒爹，跟安弟一樣，還有靜香（X）

　　這已經是阿不思本月推託掉的第八個相親對象，也是該月最後一個。他的理由是：對方吃相不好。

　　原諒他沒能想個好藉口，但人生至此他還是第一次遇到這般難題。他從二十四歲開始被迫相親——喔不，應該是更早，只是甘德拉會用個好聽的說詞來蒙騙他，好讓媽媽的乖兒子「誤以為」那不是相親——到現在都二十八了，甘德拉急得天天在家裡奔走。

　　說真的，甘德拉的理由根本都不算理由，「鄧不利多家的男人不在三十歲之前完婚便會遭受家傳詛咒」？認真？那算是哪門子詛咒，詛咒的後果是什麼？阿不思不是沒有問過母親，但甘德拉總會吱吱唔唔不願明講，隨之要不就是滿臉嬌紅地離開，要不就打發阿不思去做別的事情。

　　阿不思對此一直深感懷疑，於是他十五歲時對甘德拉出櫃了。

　　那不是說謊，阿不思十四歲起就發現了自己的性取向，他會對來學校監考的年輕男考官臉紅，或覺得由雄性嗓音講出的各國口音和語言特別迷人。然而同性婚姻尚未合法，利用這點來當作擋箭牌也不算是種罪過不是？

　　阿不思一直都是為母親感到驕傲的，他從來就知道甘德拉有多麼愛他，甚至都感動到哭了。當天晚上安德拉便開始寫信給三五好友——不論麻瓜或是巫師——徵集意見、集會遊行，硬是讓魔法部在阿不思畢業前一周點頭答應，堆動巫師同婚合法化。

　　於是甘德拉的話題開始繞到艾飛．道奇身上。

　　「您想都不要想，媽媽。沒可能的。」他閉眼吃下一口鷹嘴豆泥。

　　之後數隔十來年，甘德拉開始勸他要不先放下教師職位，專心找個未來伴侶先結婚了也不遲。

　　好脾氣的阿不思難得想對母親大動肝火，但最終仍是忍了下來，並耐著性子再一次要甘德拉放心。

　　如果最後期限前仍沒有結果，恐怕他就得找個人來假結婚了。阿不思扶著額，一邊盯著墨水瓶上的花邊貼紙。

　　不知道艾飛願不願意。

 

　　就像不知道那詛咒怎麼來的，阿不思也無從迴避愛神之箭。他喝了一口水並馬上想到：啊，這是剛剛才被滿上的紅葡萄酒，於是臉燒得更紅了。

　　那還在表演炫技的小夥子也在盯著他瞧，他們互相對視了三秒又心有靈犀地同時轉開，紛紛喝起自己的飲料。

　　他才十五歲，阿不思想。德國……或奧地利人，金髮異瞳，來自德姆蘭。他又不知好歹地看了一眼，少年收起翩翩起舞的藍色護法，轉而將桌上茶杯變成佛克使的銅像，說多細緻有多細緻，連眼睛都熠熠生輝。

　　教師學生齊一讚賞，阿不思卻只能想像那對薄唇壓上自己的觸感。

　　梅林啊這是犯罪，快停下你心中汙穢的思想，阿不思．鄧不利多！

 

　　夜晚他回到臥室，匆匆洗了澡後穿著睡袍躺在床上。

　　他真的不應該這樣做，梅林會一棒打在他的腦仁上的。

　　阿不思緊閉眼睛，慢慢撩起白透的袍裙。他的胯下一片蕩然，洗完澡後就沒再穿上內褲，孤零的小頭已經隨他腦內畫面微微抬升。

　　喔，他不是故意不穿內衣的，他只是……突然間就找不到一件順眼的，索性不穿罷了；勃起也同樣，性器官本就比其他部位敏感的多，在缺乏內褲隔閡下直接與棉料摩擦本就很容易——

　　你就替自己找藉口吧，一代色情教師。他只花了半秒就接受自身的失格，幻象中的葛林戴華德已經從親吻轉為舔上他的脖頸了，一點點帶有酒精味道的吻滲進他的皮膚，阿不思仰起下顎開始撸動。

　　他媽的梅林，但這真的很舒服。阿不思由下把淫液擠出馬眼，想像那是葛林戴華德在替他手淫，背德的罪惡像羽毛搔在他的皮膚上，簡直是徒增快感。

　　他快去了，他有預感這射出來會非常濃稠，就像他六年級在銅像後偷偷想著心上人打手槍時射出的一樣。鮮少接受刺激的身體受不了長時間折騰，阿不思撸了把濕硬的莖柱又隨之抹在臉上，雄性的氣味令他愛不釋手，如果是來自另一個人的就更好了——

 

　　『叩叩。』

 

　　「嘶！」阿不思在瞬間反彈後拉起被褥進入裝睡模式。

　　他不是很想去應門——廢話，看看他現在的樣子！——而據他平時的生活作息應當也不會有人在這時間來找他才是。阿不思決定繼續在被子裡裝死。

　　門又被敲響一次，隔了許久阿不思覺得對方也該放棄了，將視線探出棉被。

　　——一隻銀藍色的巨大鳳凰在盯著他看。

　　「我可以進來嗎？」蓋勒特．葛林戴華德的聲音說。

 

　　他拖著一條軟被去給人開門，也先一步清除光臉上黏液。

　　Well，或許沒清得那麼乾淨，葛林戴華德一看見他的臉就笑了。「晚安，教授。」他說。

　　他抱著一粒軟枕，擋住了大半身姿。阿不思認出那不是學校所提供的，霍格華茲的寢具用品樸素地讓史萊哲林年年髮指，怕不是葛林戴華德從德姆蘭甚至是家裡直接帶來的。

　　「有問題嗎，葛林戴華德先生？」他扭出一個笑臉，梅林知道那有多醜。

　　「蓋勒特就好，教授。」男孩笑著，而阿不思卻想閃避他的眼神，「我想我可能有些認床的習慣，我在你們宿舍床上睡不好。」

　　「很抱歉讓你遭受這些，讓我帶你去拿些助眠魔藥好嗎？也好讓你認識通往校醫院的路。」

　　「別麻煩了，教授。」你我都心知肚明我來做什麼，他想說。「抱著東西或許能讓我好睡點，您覺得呢？」

　　他推開阿不思的禁錮，勾勾手指就能讓阿不思喪魂失智。枕頭後便是堅挺的勃起，阿不思關上門，隨後被少年的無聲咒索上了。

　　蓋勒特讓阿不思體驗到人生最棒的一次口交。當他射出來後被珍惜地吞下去，阿不思深感高潮還在持續。

　　一夜深了，他們紛紛摟著彼此大聲喘氣，蓋勒特還插在阿不思體內，搗股他屁股裡的那些精液。

　　「你做起來像是第一次。」

　　「……」

　　「……這當真是你的第一次？」

 

　　「別擔心，媽媽，一切都不會有問題的。就像我之前說的：我自有計畫，您只管放心就好！」

　　阿不思關閉飛路網，一轉頭便被嚇了一跳。「你真的不該看這些東西，」他奪開蓋勒特手上的信紙，這都是先前甘德拉寫給他的，「這是隱私，你明白嗎？」

　　「Yeah yeah，」蓋勒特重拍了他的屁股，把阿不思臉都激得通紅，「隱私嘛，我知道，我也『看』得很清楚。所以，你急著要結婚？」

　　阿不思腦子裡閃過好幾句「這真的不對」然後撥開狼爪，他簡易交代家裡的狀況，並等待少年的嘲笑或推託。

　　「我曾經交往過四個女朋友，」蓋勒特忽然牛頭不對馬嘴的提，「應該說認真交往的只有四個，其他那應該算……搞曖昧？其中不乏男人和男孩。」

　　「聽起來像是你很花心。」梅林在上，這人才十五歲！阿不思坐在床沿整理起衣服領口，他的胸口有些發悶。

　　蓋勒特聳了聳肩，「我和那四人交往時間都不長，一個接過吻就分手，一個看到我的實驗項目後就分手，另外兩個是我甩了她們，因為感覺不對……嘿，嘿！阿不思，別！」他連忙拖住欲想離開的青年教師，「我的意思是！我跟這麼多人有過關係是因為我不斷嘗試找到那個『對的人』，而現在我覺得我找到了！」

　　藍眼在鏡面後眨了兩下，「繼續。」阿不思說。

　　蓋勒特扳起阿不思的臉，後者還閃避著眼神不願對視，「我們幾個月下來每天都在做愛——聽我說！」他鎮住又急著想逃跑的教師，「我的意思是，這段期間比我經歷過的任何一段關係都要長，我也不曾對你感到厭煩或無味，反倒是日漸強烈想要愛你吻你的衝動。」他意識到自己用了「愛」這個字，噢，「我是說，我再一年多就成年了，我的生日比你早，所以趁你三十歲之前還會有一小段時間緩衝期——」

　　銀舌頭終也有被堵住的一天。縱然他有天生的預言能力，也無法精準預測在十五歲的這天會向戀人求婚，「……我不想放開你，」他難得正經，一舉一動是正直又率真，他捧著阿不思羞紅的臉，一點一點緩慢湊近，「和我在一起吧，阿不思。」

　　他用吻堵住阿不思的回答。

 

　　「阿不思，這就是你所謂的『你自有計畫』？」

　　「唔……是的，媽媽……？」

　　「而他甚至都還沒成年，你還身為人民教師，阿不思．博知維．巫服利．布萊恩——」

　　「沒問題的鄧不利多太太，我們葛林戴華德家有個傳統：若有一人願對我族獻出貞節，我們必將為其負責直到永遠。」

　　「什麼——！？」

 

　　「你上次說的那個家族傳統是真的嗎？」

　　「沒，但現在開始可以有。」

 

　　五年後他們攜家帶眷去參加了阿波佛的婚禮，甘德拉在宣讀誓詞的時候哭出來了，阿不思無不感謝母親數年來的逼婚之情。

　　「你確定你弟弟要跟那玩意結婚？」蓋勒特手指身穿雪白婚紗的新娘，又把昏昏欲睡的阿留斯抱在身上喬好，「那是頭羊。」

　　沒人跟他說三十歲不結婚的下場就是執意要跟山羊兩結合！要是他一早知道還不十七、八歲就趕緊把自己嫁掉，怎敢拖到快極限了才跟人去登記結婚！

　　「我想我們也要催催阿留斯盡快結婚了。」阿不思摸上孩子的頭，才一歲半的小傢伙在父親懷裡睡得不甚安穩。

　　「至少阿得雷德不必遭受這種苦。」

　　「呵呵，是啊。」

　　四個月大的小女嬰還在子宮裡酣睡，渾然不知雙親對她的解脫與放心。

**Author's Note:**

> 阿爾能懷孕也是靠甘德拉據理力爭來的（向魔法部要方法或魔藥），不然鄧家估計是要絕後了。
> 
> 不要看安娜，她能平平安安、健健康康的過完這一生就很不錯了，沒人敢強求她去嫁人生孩子。
> 
> 阿留斯最後娶了身為血咒宿主的娜吉妮，這下所有男孩女孩都能擁有詛咒之力了，真是可喜可賀可以可賀（巴）
> 
> 鄧家的家傳詛咒來自他曾曾曾曾曾……反正很久以前的一個祖輩「冒犯」了摩根勒菲的直系後代子孫養的羊，原因是他年到三十歲都還未婚又不想自己來又不想找妓女，這觸怒了摩根勒菲的後代而對鄧家降下詛咒。


End file.
